1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a card flat segment for carding machines, which card flat segment includes a frame, a dirt separator and at least one bar shaped carrier for receipt of the saw tooth strips forming the card clothing, which at least one carrier is releasably and adjustably mounted in said frame.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Dirt separators are used in carding machines for stripping of dirt particles, particles of husk and husk neps etc. off cotton fibers in order to eliminate contaminants prior to a following spinning process. This stripping off proceeds mechanically and a suction apparatus is arranged after the stripping off member by means of which the particles which have been separated are removed. This stripping off is accomplished by the use of blades of a wear-resistant hardened steel, and the distance between the knife edge of such blade and the tips of the clothing of the carding cylinder is extremely close, for instance in the range of 0.05-0.1 mm. This necessitates precise adjusting of the position of the separating blade. Furthermore, the angle defined between the plane determined by the blade and a tangent plane extending through the line of intersection between the first named plane and the envelope of the carding cylinder amounts to about 45.degree.. The smaller this angle is, the greater is the separation of dirt, but simultaneously, the amount of fibers removed also increases. On the other hand, a larger angle leads to a smaller separation of dirt. It is accordingly necessary that this angle can be adjusted precisely. The dirt separator of generally known carding machines is formed by a separate apparatus which occupies space along the carding cylinder and necessitates considerable adjustments during its assembly, during its maintenance and during the exchanging of worn parts.